


Future Bright

by Kingslayer-Angel (LadyShai)



Series: Team BAEstie: A Ballins Drabble Series [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Finn being cute, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Seth being cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShai/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: Seth and Finn are in decompression mode in the days following Wrestlemania, when the future of their relationship unexpectedly becomes much clearer.





	Future Bright

Do we have to, mo chroi?” Finn asked sulkily as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s long dark hair.

“I won fair and square, baby.” Seth replied smugly pointing at the Intercontinental Title from his comfortable position draped over the Irishman “You agreed to the deal Balor, whoever won the IC Title got dibs for a month.”

“But….Chamber of Secrets again?” You’ve seen this movie hundreds of times at this point. We just watched it 2 weeks ago!”

“It’s the best one!” Seth replied “Any way I have to get in the proper mindset. We’re headed back to Florida soon and it’s spring! You know what that means?”

“The Wizarding World of Harry Potter…..” Finn said “Seth’s favorite place on the planet….at least until someone decides to build a Game of Thrones amusement park.

“Do I complain about having been to every single Legoland in the United States despite not really liking Legos all that much?” Seth asked

“Yes, why yes you do. Dear Heart.

Every single time we step foot in one actually.” Finn replied with a smirk. “Okay so I totally do, but I still go with you and carry your absolutely ridiculous amount of bags like a good husband” Seth said jokingly

“Why am I the wife?!” Finn exclaimed “When your actual nickname is Princess?”

“Hey I do not deny my very Princess like qualities. I know exactly who I am…. but you’re still the wife.” Seth shot back, sticking out his tongue

“Technically I’m not the wife until you marry me, so there!” Finn replied with a laugh

The humorous mood became serious in an instant both men staring at each other silently for long moments, “You would actually marry me?” Seth said in a barely there whisper.

“I love you mo chroi, you’re my soulmate….of course I would marry you.” Finn answered just as quietly.

“We’re not ready for that yet….” Seth stated softly. “No, no we are not macushla.” Finn replied. “But we will be.” Finn said with absolute confidence in the future of their relationship.

“I adore you mo chroi and I truly cannot see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone other than you” Finn said leaning down to softly kiss the younger man.

Seth returned the kiss, sitting up to plant himself in Finn’s lap. “I never understand why you always end up in my lap when I’m the smaller one.” Finn laughed pulling back “Your quite comfortable actually.” Seth said slightly grinding in Finn’s lap as he skimmed his hands up Finn’s sides pulling off his boyfriend’s shirt.

Finn moaned at the movement of Seth’s hips. “Stop teasing me mo chroi.” Finn gasped as Seth’s hips started to move more urgently. Seth covered Finn’s mouth with his, biting at his lower lip. “I want you inside me” Seth said between passionate kisses.

In one fluid movement Finn flipped their positions putting Seth on his back and tugging at his boyfriend clothes stripping him bare within moments before taking off the rest of his own clothes.

Finn reached into the nightstand retrieving the new but already mostly empty bottle of lube, their post Mania celebration had gotten….rather enthusiastic.

He coated his fingers in the slippery substance and gently began circling his lovers entrance before easing a finger inside causing Seth to softly moan. “Babe….come on, really?” Finn leaned up and looked at his boyfriend’s glazed brown eyes. “Now who’s the tease?” he said “Finn Balor I swear……oooh” Seth’s words broke as he moaned louder as Finn inserted another finger and scissored them, stretching his hole. “Enough…Finn baby…I need you” Finn wiped his fingers on one of their discarded shirts before sitting up and pulling Seth back into his lap.

Seth bit his lip as he felt Finn’s cock enter him. “Ride me, Mo Chroi.” Finn whispered looking into his loves beautiful chocolate eyes as he wrapped his fingers around Seth’s cock. Both men knew that they weren’t going to last long in their hightened emotional state. The knowledge that they were absolutely on the same page when it came to their relationship whipping their already white hot passion into a frenzy both of them coming together within moments.

Seth and Finn cuddled together after cleaning up, Seth restarting Chamber of Secrets on his Playstation.

Finn watched Seth more then the movie smiling as the younger man got engrossed in the story of the Boy-Who-Lived once again.

Finn might have not been the biggest Harry Potter fan, but he would gladly spend the rest of his life watching the effect the tale had on his love and had every intention of doing just that.


End file.
